Queen of the Mountain
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Out Cold) Rick and Jenny decide to have their own "King of the Mountain" race. fluff


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me   
  
A/N: Okay, so I really like this movie and A.J. Cook, of course, is my favorite actress and she was so funny. Please, Jason London is really hot. So, here's a short story, to break in the "Final Destination" stories. It's set before the "end" of the movie (when the guy is telling about how Jenny and Rick got together) and after they "save" Bull Mountain. Please review and enjoy!   
  
Queen of the Mountain   
  
The cold wind whipped Jenny's blonde hair in her face, causing her to squint and tuck it behind her ears, which was no easy task because of the snow cap and goggles she wore. She pulled the cap tighter over her head, hoping to keep her hair in check, ignoring the soft snicker coming from beside her. She didn't have to glance to her left to know exactly who was laughing at her: Rick. Jenny glanced over at him, frowning and wrinkling her nose, silently telling Rick that he looked awfully silly as well, with his big snow glasses and blue cap.   
  
"Look, enough of this crap, are we going to race or what?" Jenny snapped with false anger, situating herself on her favorite (and lucky) snowboard, glancing straight ahead, staring down at the breath-taking landscape before her. Sweeping mountains rose and fell, topped with snow and rocks, stretching as far as she could see. Even though she knew it wasn't true, Jenny felt like she knew every inch of these mountains like she knew her own home, for she had grown up on Bull Mountain. Everything looked so familiar and it still saddened her to think that she could have lost such a beautiful place.   
  
Rick laughed again, smiling at her, and startling her out of her private thoughts. "I'm not so sure it's going to be a race, I'm not King of the Mountain for nothing." He assured her, his cockiness causing Jenny to wrinkle her nose again.   
  
After they had kept Bull Mountain from being turned into yet another tourist trap, Jenny and Rick had finally been able to figure out their relationship but they were still a little tentative around each other. They had been friends for as long as they could remember but there was a fine line between friendship and a real relationship; Jenny had liked Rick for just as long but would never had admitted it before to anyone, not even herself.   
  
Last night Rick had challenged her to their own "King of the Mountain" race and after hearing Rick boast about how he would win for ten minutes, Jenny had finally agreed and now here they were, standing atop Hangman's Peek, staring down the slope.   
  
"Well, I'm about to become the first Queen of the Mountain." Jenny assured him, positioning her goggles and fixing her cap once more. She was filled with adrenaline and excitement, and she could tell that Rick felt the same way. Since it was only the two of them, they were simply doing an old fashioned race, no mugs of beer involved.   
  
Rick's body tensed, ready for the push off. "That's what you think Jenny." He remarked, glancing over at her with that charming smile of his. "Ready?"   
  
"Always." Jenny assured him with a mischievous smile, bending her body slightly.   
  
They locked eyes and, through a silent communication, pushed off at the same time, their boards gliding down the mountain. Jenny glanced over at Rick, who was staring straight ahead, face a mask of intense concentration; with an inward smile, she turned sharply, sending a wave of powder onto Rick, who wavered slightly surprised.   
  
Rick turned to look at Jenny, who smiled innocently at him, leaning forward to get more speed. Before she sailed past him, Rick gave her an 'oh, so that's how you want to play' smile, leaning forward as well, attempting to catch up with the blonde.   
  
Rick cut to the left, turning to avoid and tree and swerving back so that he was right beside Jenny. For a second, she looked surprised to see that he had so easily caught up with her but the surprise didn't last for long. He leaned over and gave her long blonde hair and gentle tug, smiling just as innocently at her as she stumbled slightly, surprised, dropping back slightly.   
  
Jenny frowned and ran her tongue across her wind-chapped lips, narrowing her eyes as she watched Rick sail past her, heading toward the bottom of the mountain. She had her mind set that she was going to win this race, even though, in the long run, it really wouldn't mean anything, for Rick was still King of the Mountain for the year. Jenny leaned her body forward, letting her gloved fingers trail along the crisp snow beneath her.   
  
It was easy for her to gain the leverage that she needed to catch up with Rick; she pulled her snow hat off and waited until she was a little ahead of him to toss it behind her, laughing slightly when she heard Rick's surprised grunt. Rick caught the hat, stumbling and losing his footing, tumbling board-over-head into a snowdrift, Jenny's laughter ringing in his ears.   
  
Rick frowned, taking his snow-goggles off and shaking his head, clearing the snow out of his hair. Jenny was turned around slightly, still gliding down the slope, waggling her fingers with a smile, causing Rick to shake his head again, this time with a smile on his face. Truthfully, he knew that he had always liked the blonde and would have hooked up with her long ago if it hadn't been for his straggling feelings with Anna. But now Anna was engaged and now, it appeared, Jenny was all his.   
  
He pulled himself back up to his feet and slid down after the blonde, knowing that she was going to win, no matter what he did. From where he stood now, he could barely see her blonde hair whipping behind her, free of the snow cap that had attempted to hold the strands in place. Rick realized that he still held Jenny's hat in his gloved hand and tightened his grip, intent on giving it back to her, even though she had used it as a pawn to help her win the King of the Mountain race.   
  
Jenny smiled proudly as she reached the bottom of the mountain and the tree they had dubbed the finish line. She unbuckled the straps that held her feet to the snowboard and kicked it away, standing in the snow in three layers of socks. She turned around to see Rick finishing the race slowly, holding her cap in his left hand. "I'm Queen of the Mountain! I beat your ass Rick!" She cried victoriously, a grin on her face.   
  
Rick slid to a stop a few feet in front of her, sending a spray of powder into her face and hair; he laughed when Jenny glared at him angrily, dragging her fingers across the surface of her goggles before taking them off all together. Rick stepped out of his snowboard as well, tossing the snow hat to the blonde, who caught it effortlessly, tossing it aside as well. "You might have won this time, but I'm still King of the Mountain." Rick told her, nodding matter-of-factly as he spoke.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Jenny questioned, bending down and scooping a handful of snow into her gloves, patting it together and throwing it at Rick before he could react. He doubled over slightly, the snowball having hit him in the stomach but he was quick to retaliate, making his own snow ball and throwing it at the blonde, who easily ducked.   
  
Rick threw another snow ball at her, this one catching her in the stomach as well; while Jenny was recuperating, he ran toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tackling her into a snow drift. Both of them laughed, trying to regain their footing and senses, through the snow that was all around them.   
  
Finally, Rick smiled at Jenny, who was laying on her back, face partially covered in snow. With a softer smile, he brushed the snow off her cheeks, bowing his head slightly until their noses almost touched. "So, you might be Queen of the Mountain but you know what they say...every king needs a queen." It had sounded a lot less lame in his head but he could tell that Jenny was slightly impressed by the way she blushed, the color standing out clearly against her pale cheeks.   
  
"Oh cut the crap Rick." She mumbled slightly, though her heart clearly wasn't in the argument. She didn't object when Rick closed the small gap between them, their lips touching, a soft but passionate kiss.   
  
When the kiss was finally ended, the color was even more obvious in Jenny's cheeks and Rick felt equally flustered. Jenny smiled at him, blinking her blue eyes flirtatiously. "Kiss me all you want but that doesn't change te fact that I still won the race." She told him, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Rick simply smiled and responded only by tossing another handful of snow into her face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, sorry if that really sucked but I felt like I had to write it, since I thought Rick and Jenny were such a cute couple. Forget that Anna girl, I don't like her. Anyway, sorry if it sucked but please review anyway. Also, I couldn't remember their last names so that's why they're only Rick and Jenny. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
